


Wish Upon A Genie

by orphan_account



Category: Bandoms, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Field trips, Fluff, Genie!Pete, M/M, Magic lamps, barely any vulgar words don't worry, what even is the title, what even is this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But you-"</p><p>"Don't care. Now may I properly introduce myself?" </p><p>Patrick nodded warily and says "I'm Patrick Stump, and I have so many questions right now"</p><p>"I referred to myself but ok, that works too. I'm Pete, and I'm your genie. Well, not particularly yours, but anyone who rubs my lamp"</p><p>Patrick nods again and says "I know. I can see that" </p><p>"Alrighty, Patrick. You know the whole deal, right? You get no more than three wishes blah blah blah"</p><p>"Ok, but how are you real?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Upon A Genie

Honest to say, Patrick doesn't know how he gets himself in these type of situations.

It all started with the field trip to the museum. His friends weren't in this class so he walked alone. It was boring to walk around looking at old antiques without anyone to talk to. 

So he wandered off by himself when he caught sight of a classical guitar from the late eighteenth-century.

To be completely honest, all he remembers were the idiots who stuffed him in the janitors closet, and apparently no one was nearby to hear the banging and shouting coming from within the closet. Next thing he knew, there was no more light coming from the crack under the door. 

He had fallen asleep. 

For quite a while.

He stood up and twisted the knob, hoping it was at least open to find a way out of the museum.

Thankfully, luck seemed to be on his side tonight (he slept for 5 hours straight. What he gets for staying up late last night trying to finish his History essay on the Holocaust)

He mentally cheered when the door swung opened.

Believe him, he really was going to get out, but the fancy, old oil lamp he saw from the corner of his eyes seemed to have some sort of glow to it. Curiosity seemed to get the best of him as he approached it and took hold of the golden object. 

Maybe the story of Aladdin or the Genie and The Fisherman just might be true.

He checked for any other signs of life and softly rubbed the lamp. The lamp had so much force and was practically trying to jump out of Patrick's grasp. It's shaking, but Patrick still has a firm grip on it.

He was not going to pay if it were to get damaged.

Suddenly, a strange cloud of smoke began to pour out of the spout.

Unfortunately, the lamp fell to the ground, along with his jaws. He watched the dust cloud take form of a human being. 

Well...his torso was, but from the waist down, it remained cloudy. 

Patrick coughed, eyes watering from the dust particles.

"Woah, you alright there, kid?"

Patrick flinched at the bright light until it became clearer. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Holy smokes. There was actually a genie, he thought.

Some smoking hot emo genie, he must say.

Either way, Patrick yelped and made a run for it. Sadly, a force just had to knock him to the ground. He blinked and looks up. Surely enough, the other presence stood(?) right above him, staring at the younger boy. He wore an excessive amount of eyeliner. 

The genie grinned.

"Why hello there!"

Patrick trembled before finally sputtering out "h-hi"

"Gosh it feels great to finally come out of there"

The genie stretched and sighed happily before looking back down. He frowns and said "Gee, man. You look frightened"

Patrick blushed and glanced down at his shoes. He dared himself to meet the other creature's eyes.

They were a nice color. Whiskey brown. It was nice.

"Earth to cutie"

"W-what did y-you call me?" Patrick sputtered.

"Nothing"

Patrick frowned.

"But you-"

"Don't care. Now may I properly introduce myself?" 

Patrick nodded warily and says "I'm Patrick Stump, and I have so many questions right now"

"I referred to myself but ok, that works too. I'm Pete, and I'm your genie. Well, not particularly yours, but anyone who rubs my lamp"

Patrick nods again and says "I know. I can see that" 

"Alrighty, Patrick. You know the whole deal, right? You get no more than three wishes blah blah blah"

"Ok, but how are you real?"

"Er-why wouldn't I be?" 

"Because you're from fairy tales!"

Pete rolls his eyes.

"Jeez, kid. Have you ever heard of the phrase 'Fairy tales can come true?'. Only that I've been real so that doesn't specify me"

"Stop calling me kid. I'm 17, you know?" Patrick grumbled.

Pete grinned and ruffled the younger boy's hair.

"Aw, you're adorable. Now what are you're wishes, Pattycakes?"

"Please don't call me that" Patrick says.

"What's wish number uno, Patty?"

"Dude, quit it" Patrick growls.

"Alright alright. I'm serious, though"

It hits Patrick that he rubbed the lamp with no specific wishes in mind. You can't blame him, though. He didn't think the thing would actually work.

"I don't know"

Pete blinks skeptically.

"You...don't know?"

Patrick shakes his head, face flushed.

"You see, I didn't quite think about it before I rubbed your lamp so..."

"Ah"

"Yea"

"Well think about it"

"That's what I'm trying to do, Pete"

"Kay, Trick"

"Stop it!"

Pete shrugs nonchalantly.

"Take all the time you need"

"Actually I have school tomorrow so I have to make them quick and get out of here"

"That's your wish?"

"What? No! I mean-not exactly. I-"

"Hey, Patrick?"

Patrick turns to him. Pete's playful expression was now replaced by a shy-like one.

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

Patrick furrows his eyebrows with curiosity but nods.

"Can you, not make me a genie?"

"What? What do you mean, Pete?"

Pete sighs and looks down at his hands, trying to find the right words.

"I don't want to live in that lamp forever. To be honest, I don't even want to be a genie. It's really no fun. People wish for wishes and...leave, and we go have to remain inside the lamp until the next person comes by. We never get anything out of it. Believe me, I've asked others for the exact same favor, but they were too selfish. Besides, you seem like a nice guy, so I though 'Hey! Maybe this guy will have a little mercy'. And you know being a genie is a curse, right? We grant wishes and go back inside the lamp. It fucking sucks, man. I know I'm rambling so I'll just shut up now"

Patrick actually felt bad for the genie. It did seem like quite a sad life.

"Pete, I think I've decided on my first wish"

"I'm listening..."

"I wish I had tickets to Bowie's upcoming concert for me and two other friends"

Pete's hopeful expression falls.

Maybe Patrick isn't as generous as he thought. Either way, Pete fakes a smile and snaps his fingers, making three tickets fall out of nowhere. Patrick beams and bends down to pick them up.

"Thanks, Pete"

"Wish number dos?"

Patrick wracks his brain for something he'd like.

"Oh! I wish I had a new set of drums"

"Done, kid. They're in your basement"

Patrick grins the biggest smile Pete's ever seen. Patrick is so freaking adorable.

"And for my third wish..."

Well, just one more and Pete has to go back to his small prison.

"What is it, Patrick?"

"I wish I had two more wishes"

Pete laughs and says "nice thinking, Trick"

Patrick doesn't bother to correct him this time. Instead, he laughs along with him.

"Ok, what do you want?" Pete asks.

"For my first, I wish to get a degree in music"

"You don't have to wish for it. You're gunna get it anyway"

"How-?

"Eh, don't ask. Anyway, what's your final wish?"

Patrick blushes a deep shade of red.

"I wish you were human and would like to go on a date with me maybe?"

Pete beams so hard, his face feels like it's splitting in two.

"You are an amazing person, Patrick Stump. You don't even have to wish for that first option. Matter of fact, you didn't have to since the beginning. It could've been your first wish and I still would've agreed. Besides the fact that I'm kinda forced to grant your wishes, that's something I'd like, too. Holy crap-"

"Pete, you're rambling again"

"Oh, I am?"

Patrick giggles and nods.

Pete leans in closer to Patrick's lips, only to be met by his cheek.

"I don't kiss on first dates"

"This isn't even our first date yet!" Pete protest playfully.

"See? Another reason not to kiss me...yet"


End file.
